


What Nonsense

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Palm Kiss, Passionate kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that are too short to be posted separately.





	1. Palm Kisses - Kurotsuki

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on twitter for kurotsuki and palm kisses and palm readings was the first thing that came to my mind. I know nothing about psychics and psychic shops and palm readings so I sincerely apologize for the inaccuracies.

Tsukishima wakes up to a text from Yamaguchi about hanging out today. He wants to go see this psychic he has heard great things about. Tsukishima doesn’t believe in psychics and anything that deals with that hocus pocus, but Yamaguchi is his best friend so he humors him. He will go along, but no way in hell is he going to do anything else.  
  
Later that afternoon, they reach the sketchy looking shop hidden in an alleyway its neon purple sign that says “The Black Cat” hanging above the door.

A sign stapled to the door says that the psychic does tarot and palm readings. Above the sign is a door knocker shaped like a black cat with a ring hanging from its mouth. Yamaguchi grabs the ring and knocks three times.

The door swings open, startling Yamaguchi and causing Tsukishima to flinch. The two slowly walk into the dimly lit shop. The walls are decorated with jars filled with herbs and who knows what else and various books, small string lights dangled from the ceilings, and a small table in the middle has energy stones and other trinkets for one to buy.  
  
In the back of the shop a boy with a blonde hair and black roots sits behind the counter playing a video game on a handheld system. Yamaguchi walks up to him with a shy smile on his face and asks if someone by the name of Kuroo is working today. The boy looks up from his game and simply nods. He gets up off the chair and goes past a black curtain that is decorated with a golden crescent moon and stars to grab him.  
  
A moment later a guy with the messiest hair Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have ever seen walks out from behind the curtain. He’s wearing a black top and bottom with a red cloak wrapped around him. He looked so ridiculous how could anyone take this guy seriously?  
  
“I see you are looking for some answers in regards to your future?” the guy named Kuroo asks, looking at Yamaguchi.  
  
“Y-Yes!” Yamaguchi stutters. His face flushes a light shade of pink in embarrassment.  
  
Kuroo looks over at Tsukishima with a devilish grin on his face. “And you’re just along for the ride. You don’t believe in this hocus pocus.” He air quotes the words ‘hocus pocus’ for emphasis. “How about you give this a try? I’ll do a palm reading for free.”  
  
Yamaguchi urges Tsukishima to not miss an opportunity to get a free service from someone as famous as Kuroo. _How famous can this person be if I’ve never heard of him until this morning?_ Tsukishima thinks to himself as he rubs the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Fine,” he agrees and looks over at the big smile on his best friend’s face. Seeing that smile is sometimes worth the torture.  
  
Kuroo asks Tsukishima to follow him into the back while Yamaguchi stays and attempts to chat with the boy playing games whose name he finds out is Kenma.  
  
Inside the backroom is a round table with a purple cloth decorated with constellations is draped over it. There are a few candles on the table that light up the room. Kuroo gestures for Tsukishima to sit down in the chair closest to the entrance to the backroom. He sits down across from him.  
  
“Now megane-kun, I know you really don’t believe in this stuff, but humor me,” Kuroo grins. “Let me tell you your future with a palm reading.”  
  
Tsukishima’s eye twitches at the horrible nickname and grits his teeth. “If this will get people to leave me alone I guess,” Tsukishima grumbles as he holds out his right hand with the palm facing upward.  
  
Kuroo gently takes Tsukishima’s hand into his and runs an index finger over various lines on his palm as he tells him about his future. This goes on for several minutes before he gets to the last line. “And this line means that you will go on a date with a tall, dark, and very handsome man in the near future.” He pulls out a marker and writes his number on Tsukishima’s palm, giving it a soft kiss after the marker dries.  
  
Tsukishima’s face turns a bright shade of scarlet when Kuroo kisses his palm and quickly pulls it out of Kuroo’s. He leaves the room without saying anything, the bright cheshire grin still etched in his mind. “We’re leaving, Yamaguchi,” he says as he walks past the counter and towards the door with his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
Yamaguchi is about to protest because he didn’t get to do the tarot reading he wanted done with Kuroo, but he did have a lovely conversation with Kenma so all is not lost it would seem. This gives him a reason to come back.  
  
As they head down the alleyway back to the main streets of Tokyo, Tsukishima takes out his phone and sends a message to the number on his palm.  
  
_7:00 at the Nekoma Bar. Your treat._


	2. First Kiss - Kurotsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is annoyed that Kuroo hasn't initiated a kiss yet on their first date so he decides to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for kurotsuki and a passionate kiss on twitter. I am really super embarrassed by this because honestly I am no good at writing these kinds of kisses or anything even remotely close to this. I am so sorry that this is horrible, but I really tried!

Hand in hand, Kuroo and Tsukishima are walking back to Tsukishima’s apartment after their first official date. They have been dancing around each other and their feelings for years and Kuroo finally made the first move. Now here they are at the end of their first date and not once has Kuroo (or Tsukishima for that matter) tried to initiate a kiss. This frustrates Tsukishima to no end, not that he would ever admit this.   
  
So, once they reach the front door to Tsukishima’s apartment and they say their goodbyes, Tsukishima grabs Kuroo by the collar of his shirt and drags him into a searing kiss. He closes his eyes as he tugs on Kuroo’s bottom lip desperately wanting access to his mouth.   
  
After the initial shock of the unexpected kiss from Tsukishima, Kuroo responds with equal passion. He grips Tsukishima’s hips and presses himself against him, keeping them as close as possible. He opens his mouth, granting the blonde access.   
  
Tsukishima lets out a small whine from Kuroo pressing himself against him and the latter drinks it up. Their tongues dance in each others’ mouths as they try to get closer to the other. At this point they don’t care who can hear or see them as their moans and whines get louder with each kiss and each touch.   
  
Kuroo runs his hands up and down Tsukishima’s sides as he bites down on his already swollen bottom lip. The moan that comes out of Tsukishima’s mouth is music to his ears. He never realized how badly he wants to hear these moans until now.   
  
Tsukishima breaks the kiss to quickly open up the door to his apartment. After doing so, he drags Kuroo inside and slams the door behind them, stealing more kisses. His lips are practically sealed to Kuroo’s, leaving them almost no room to breathe. They eventually stumble into Tsukishima’s bedroom to make up for the years of dancing around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


	3. Morning Kisses - Kurotsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's routine for Kuroo to always give Tsukishima a forehead kiss before leaving for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request on twitter for forehead kisses which are my favorite kind of kisses! They're so sweet and soft!

The sun is shining through Kuroo and Tsukishima’s bedroom window waking Kuroo up from his slumber. He almost always faces the window because he likes to hold his lover when they sleep. He cherishes him like the most precious treasure to ever be discovered and to Kuroo, Tsukishima is the most precious treasure the world has ever seen.  
  
He carefully takes an arm off of Tsukishima to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looks down at his treasure with the softest smile on his face as he gently brushes Tsukishima’s hair out of his face. They have been together for nearly a decade and his heart still gets fluttery every time he wakes up to this angel.   
  
He slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake his lover up, so he can get ready for work. His routine involves a shower, a quick breakfast and coffee and a kiss on Tsukishima's forehead before he leaves, regardless if he’s asleep or not. On his days off, he does the same. It’s a routine that he enjoys.   
  
After he finishes his morning routine, he walks back into the bedroom to see his Tsukishima still sleeping soundly. That soft smile returns as he walks over to the man he so happily calls his husband. Kuroo leans over and gently kisses him on the forehead.   
  
Before he can get back up, Tsukishima pulls him down, refusing to let Kuroo leave for work. Kuroo chuckles and thinks to himself as he properly gets back into bed, _Maybe I can be late just this once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


	4. At the Stroke of Midnight - Bokutsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima helps Bokuto with late night practice and doesn't understand these feelings he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for a bokutsuki midnight kiss! I had fun with this one! I didn't want to go the stereotypical NYE route so I hope this is satisfactory!

It is nearly midnight on the third day of training camp when Bokuto and Tsukishima finally finish up practicing in the third gym. Kuroo, Akaashi, Lev, and surprisingly Hinata are long gone. Why Tsukishima is here this late, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that Bokuto makes him feel things and he doesn’t like these unfamiliar feelings. That can’t possibly be the reason he’s here this late. Can it?  
  
Speaking of Bokuto. He wraps an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder and shakes him. “Hey! Thanks for helping me practice, Megane-kun!”   
  
Tsukishima’s heart begins to race and his face turns a bright shade of red because of the closeness. “It’s Tsukishima.”   
  
Bokuto’s smile widens at the reaction. “I’ll treat you to dinner for helping me out.”   
  
“It’s almost midnight. I doubt anything is open this late. Besides, I’m not hungry.”   
  
Bokuto pouts. “You need to eat more, Megane-kun!”   
  
Tsukishima moves out from underneath the third year’s arm, “It’s Tsukishima, Bokuto-san.”   
  
“Yeah yeah,” Bokuto waves him off as he starts to put the net away.   
  
Tsukishima sighs and picks up the balls off the floor.   
  
After they finish cleaning up the gym and lock it up, Bokuto drags Tsukishima to nearest 24 hour convenience store. Now they aren’t supposed to go off school grounds, but Bokuto is determined to get Tsukishima to eat more. He grabs a couple of bento, some meat buns, and a few onigiri. He doesn’t allow Tsukishima any time to protest and by the time he can even get a word in, he’s already checked out with a bag of food in hand.   
  
Tsukishima can’t help but sigh. It seems to be the only thing he does around him. Not that he will admit it out loud, but he enjoys the time he spends with Bokuto. He’s generally very positive and upbeat; the complete opposite of him. He always means well and likes to make sure that others are taken care of, even if he has a funny way of showing it at times.   
  
They go back to the school and sit down underneath the moonlit sky and unpack the food they’re about to eat. Before Tsukishima can take a bite out of the onigiri he has in his hand, Bokuto speaks up.   
  
“Tsukishima.”   
  
Tsukishima turns his head to look at Bokuto, “It’s Tsuki--”   
  
Before Tsukishima can finish his sentence, chapped lips meet his soft, plush ones. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before closing, leaning into the kiss. He forgets about the onigiri that drops from his hand as he places them on Bokuto’s chest.   
  
Maybe this is the reason he has been ok with staying late. Enjoying the company of the guy that makes his heart flutter and turns him into putty when he gets so close. He can get use to these late night kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
